


Go To Sleep Blue Bird

by pastistoday



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood, Death, Other, Sadness, i cried while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim-wrights-ass: Ah slight AU where when Tim dies, he isn't taken by the Operator. Tim finds him bleeding out to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep Blue Bird

Tim ran. He had heard a gunshot and he needed to find where it had come from. Alex. Alex always carried a gun now? It couldn’t be Jay could it? He had gotten Jay out of this. Forcefully, left him retrained. But his gut told him it was Jay.

He didn’t see Alex anywhere. Maybe his puppet master had already come and taken him away.

“Jay!?” Tim yelled and he heard muffled coughing from somewhere down the hall. He ignored the burning in his own throat and ran again. He had been smoking for years, physical activity was not his strong suit but that didn’t matter there were more important things. Tim busted through the door at the end of the hall and looked around.

“Tim?” A hoarse voice asked and Tim looked over spotting Jay sitting against the wall clutching his stomach. Tim felt his heart leap into his throat when he noticed the blood leaking from between Jay’s fingers.

“Jay.” Tim croaked. “Oh god Jay.” He dropped to his knees next to Jay and pulled out his phone He tried to call 911 but all he got was static. Growling in frustrated he threw his phone against the wall. He heard Jay chuckle slightly and turned back to Jay immediately. “We have to get you out of here. We have to get you to a hospital. God Jay why do you always have to get involved.”

“Sorry.” Jay said half smiling and then grimaced whimpering and clutching his stomach.

“Good you’re supposed to keep pressure on wounds.” Tim said half to himself. “I’m going to try to lift you.” he told Jay who nodded. Tim should be able to do it, Jay wasn’t much bigger then Jessica. Tim gently slid one arm under Jay’s leg’s wrapping the other around Jay’s shoulders he lifted.

Jay’s breathing immediately caught in his throat and his eyelids fluttered, his head drooped against Tim’s shoulder. Tim panicked and set Jay back down. Oh God was he already to late.

“It’s okay.” Jay gasped, his chest heaving. But it obviously wasn’t, Tim could see blood flowing even faster now, starting to pool around Jay. There was no way Tim could get Jay to a hospital in time to make a difference, moving him would make him bleed out faster, he might even die on the way to the car. “That just hurt a lot.”

“It’s okay.” Tim said holding his tears for Jay’s sake. Jay looked at him with those big innocent blue eyes. He obviously trusted Tim’s words even after Tim had lied to him and then left him tied in his apartment. “Just lie down.” Tim crooned. “We’ll try again once the bleeding’s slowed.” Tim helped Jay lay down with his head in Tim’s lap.

Tim could see Jay was starting to struggle to keep pressure on the bullet wound so he took over. He put firm pressure on it with one hand stroking Jays hair with his other hand. Jay whimpered softly, Tim watched as his hand was covered with blood. Jay’s white shirt was red now.

How much blood had Jay lost now? Tim wasn’t sure. Jay stared up at him with slightly cloudy eyes. Tim did his best to look calm. Jay was crying but he didn’t seem to aware of it.

“Tim I’m scared.” Jay whispered and gave a small hiccuping sob, like a child.

“Don’t be.” Tim said nearly chocking on the words. “It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

“You promise?” Jay sniffled and Tim met his eyes. He had been lying to Jay to try and keep him safe this entire time. It hadn’t worked obviously but there was no use stopping now.

“I promise.” Tim murmured softly and again Jay believed him.

“I’m so tired.” Jay mumbled, his eyes half lidded.

“Sleep blue Jay.” Tim crooned. “It’ll be better for when I carry you out, then you won’t feel it.” Jay’s eyes slid shut and his breathing evened. Tim curled around Jay and started crying silently now that Jay couldn’t see. A couple minutes later when Tim was sure Jay had passed out he spoke again, his voice a thin rasp.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” Jay asked and Tim couldn’t breath suddenly, he didn’t know what to say. “I can’t feel it anymore, my bodies given up on me. I’m dying.” There was another few second of silence. “Will you be okay? Please be okay.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Tim half laughed half sobbed.

“One of us needs to make it out of this. Please be happy. For me?” Jay pleaded his breath becoming shallow and quick as he started to panic.

“I’ll do my best, for you Jay. I promise.” Tim said and Jay calmed down a little again.

“I’m sorry.” Jay said and Tim almost laughed. Jay was apologizing for dying. That was so like him.

“It’s okay, go to sleep blue bird.” Tim said in a soft voice.

“I’ll miss you.” Jay murmured, his lips hardly moving.

“I’ll miss you too.” Tim chocked out and then couldn’t hold back a sob but this time Jay really had passed out. Tim stayed with him, stroking his hair and crying. He watched as Jay’s breaths got slower and slower as more and more blood leaked from his body. He didn’t even seem to put up a fight, no labored breathing no fighting, just slower and slower. Maybe all of this had made Jay’s will to live as fragile as Tim felt like his own was sometimes.

Jay exhaled and Tim watched, waiting for the next inhale, but it didn’t come. Tim curled around Jay’s body, hugging it close to him and sobbing. Maybe he could just stay here die to. First Brian now Jay, the two people he would have called friends, both gone. He couldn’t keep living now could he? But he had to. He had promised Jay he would.

He didn’t know how long he cried but as he did he started to feel something else as well. This was Alex’s fault, Alex had shot Jay, Alex had killed Jay. Tim was going to kill Alex. He would make Alex pay for this, Jay had been so innocent somehow right until the end, Alex was a monster for taking advantage of Jay like this. Tim would kill him.


End file.
